Ultraviolet
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: This is Edward's view of Bella, because he's just completely dazzled by her beauty. Please R&R.


**I'm addicted to the song Ultraviolet at present, so I thought I'd make a fiction out of it. Now I'm unfamiliar on Twilight fiction, so constructive criticism is more than welcome. I thought this song suited Edward's view of Bella, so here it is. Please R & R.**

_Song: Ultraviolet_

_Artist: Stiff Dylan's_

_A/N: This song is from the soundtrack to Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging and is YouTube as I understand. Whole story is from Edward's POV._

Bella's like nothing I've ever seen before. Unnaturally beautiful, with this perfection to her features I honestly can't describe. Also, very indecisive, and I can't read her mind, which is mayhem. Very problematic. But I lose myself in her constantly; it's very difficult to keep control around her, because she's got this beautiful, irresistible scent, and the most alluring features in this world of my existence.

_**She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in the circle she's making  
I will always revolve  
**_

She's got the prettiest chocolate-brown eyes, which glitter wickedly. They are so deep, I feel myself drowning in them every time I look into them. Liquid brown, so shimmery, they seem to be more bronze sometimes. It's such a captivating colour, so unique.

_**And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and intervisible **_

She isn't aware of what she does to me. I have this icy natural temperature, but I feel so much hotter with her nearer me. It's not a good thing, neither is it bad. It's like a fire is raging inside me when my heart is, although it's frozen, not beating. She's blinding, Bella Swan, a human, blinds me, a vampire, and even more so, a monster. She's meek, gentle, a lamb. The lion fell in love with the lamb, and it's totally true, I'm madly in love with her.

_**That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet**_

Visions so insane  
Traveling unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

When she first arrived in Forks and I told her we shouldn't be friends, the look of despair on her face was unnaturally painful to look at. She was so intrigued by me and the whole family I guess. I mean, look how Alice, Esme and Carlisle respond to her. They adore her. I couldn't keep away though. People naturally thought it was a phase, especially Rosalie, but she's always been hostile towards Bella. It's just natural Rose I suppose.

_**Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall**_

What is hard, though, is that constantly, I'm worried that she'll say she can't love a monster, a killer. She constantly tells me she loves me, but it's like I'm hanging on a thread on top of a very tall skyscraper in New York, the Empire State Building even. I wouldn't last without this beautiful girl, I was lost and lonely before she arrived.

_**And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and intervisble**_

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Traveling unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet 

She's my life. The whole point to my existence, my soul mate. I'd do anything for her as I love her beyond words. She's so totally gorgeous, and she doesn't have to try. When she does she's absolutely dazzling, so stunning she's almost painful to even glance at. And her smile lights up an entire house, let alone her room. The delicate blush that covers her skin when she's even mildly embarrassed is beautiful, makes such a change from me being surrounded by people with snowy white skin, even if she does find it perfect. But Bella Swan is more exquisite than the rest of us._****_

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I stand beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Traveling unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Traveling unraveling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Isabella Swan-The human who I can't be without.

**So what do you think as a first attempt at Twilight? It was just a basic idea and I'm open to criticism of any form, but would prefer it to be constructive. Reviews make me happy, and happiness equals to new fictions, so you know(hopefully) what to do.**


End file.
